wing_havenfandomcom-20200214-history
Lester
Lester is the character who inspired the fyeroh species. He does not appear much throughout the story, and is not very prominent. But Lester is involved in Ganya's story. Despite this, his prominence is not high, though he is an interesting character. Lester is well known for being the Fyeroh Father, as he is one of the few known cases of a fyeroh keeping any of its pups. He is also famed for his decoratively bleaching his hair, a trademark among animals, and a fashion adopted by many a people. History Early Life Lester was born into a litter of 4 pups: two brothers and a sister aside from himself. As with normal fyeroh behavior, Lester and his siblings' mother abandoned them once they were two months old. His small group was only semi-successful in surviving on their own, though. At some point, the miniature pack was faced with the threat of a jurykah hunting them. While Lester's brothers wanted to bait and taunt the predator, he was against it. His sister agreed with him, but the brothers were stubborn and would not relent. Annoyed, Lester told them to do whatever they wanted, and left, his sister following him. While the pair would succeed and living safely till their anti-responsibility nature kicked in, the foolish brothers' plan to mess with the jurykah swiftly got them killed. Lester would go on to sire 5 litters before his passing. Only once did he meet one of his pups, a daughter that acted very much like his sister did. Against their own nature, the pup decided to stick with her sire, and for some reason, Lester never argued. Just one of Haven's many mysteries, then. Meeting Ganya It was being a father, instead of just a sire, that caught Ganya's attention. He had not been able to learn much about the elusive species, and saw this as an opportunity to fill the blanks about the creature that refused to let him see them. Ganya had thought if a fyeroh dared to keep one of his pups, there much be so much more to the species. Ganya managed to get close by baiting Lester's daughter, the still young and naive pup not seeing any danger to the nice 'creature' giving her food. It was while she was nibbling on berries Ganya had collected whilst on his lap that Lester found them. Initially shocked and protectively angered, Lester growled at Ganya and approached dangerously. While Ganya held his hands up and spoke softly to try calm the angry fyeroh, Lester's daughter proceeded to waddle up to him and convince him of Ganya's friendliness. She succeeded partially, Lester still being wary as to the strange human. But after a few trials and errors--and help from Ganya's aquaen nychus companion--Lester finally trusted Ganya enough to help him write down more information about his species. It was then Lester, like many other animals Ganya had met, promised to be a loyal helper (much to his daughter's and the nychus' glee). Destiny's Courage While not appearing in this installment in the flesh, Lester is seen and mentioned in the Ganyagraphy book John read as the first of his kind discovered by Ganya. Description Lester's fur is mostly brown, save for the black, spiky stretch on his back, while the tips of his ears and hair tufts are bleached white. The brown is in three different shades from top to bottom. The top of his head, his ears, down his back and across his shoulders, the big ruff of fur on his rear, as well as down the center of his tail to the near tip is dark brown. From Lester's mouth, straight down to his tail is mid-brown, along with his lower arms and the entire stretch of his legs. Along his underbelly from his throat all through to his tail, the fur in his ears, and all his digits, are light brown. Lester's eyes are a sharp, deep azure with no whites. His nose is a bright, cute pink that stands out against the more dour colors of his fur. The spikes along his back and tail are a light, sandy color. Personality Write the third section of your page here. Trivia *The rights to Lester as a character was won by Nichole in a 'Color to Adopt' contest held by TheJiggyMonster. *Given the open nature of Lester's acquirement, the fyeroh species is the first ever--and presently only--Wing Haven creature that fans can make Original Characters from. *Lester, despite being an animal, is one of the few denizens of Wing Haven to use bleach as a means of 'fashion'. **Interestingly enough, Lester is actually the discoverer of the appearance applications of the substance. Gallery Lester Reference.png|Reference of Lester including a color key. Category:Characters Category:Male Character Category:Animals Category:Wind Mancer Category:Work In Progress